Why Do You Hate Me?
by BinkyTwinky
Summary: Hello my faithfuls! Chapter 10 is up! little yaoi, nothing bad. still PG13. I might not do a sequel, so review if you really want one. and read the end notes, I have a question for you.
1. Tortued Souls

Disclaimer: It has always been a dream of mine to own Yu-Gi-Oh! But, alas, the lawyers told me that it wasn't mine. They were so mean about it, too. I haven't put a story up yet, so if you think about it, this is my first fan fic. Be nice to me my lovely readers, please? Anyway, in no way, shape or form do I own (or try to own) Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope, some rich guy in Japan owns it. I am also not responsible for any songs that make their way into this. You know what's scary? My spell-check told me that sennen was supposed to be semen. *shudder* Gross. I don't know what's going to be in this, so I'm rating it PG-13. You'll live, I'm sure. Bye the way, there is some religion stuff at the end, I'm not preaching, by all means, but it helps the story, plus I nearly believe this religion.  
  
Author notes: if anybody finds something wrong in here, tell me. But you had better be nice about it, you see, I have enough depression on my own. I don't need mean reviews to add to it. Kenichi: Plus she has me for a muse, and I'm the King of Depression and Angst, as you'll see when you finish the story! Thank you. Now read. Oh! There is also a lot of angst. Hint! Hint: depression!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bakura looked up into the eyes of his darker half. It was rare that he would show any emotion towards him, and this was one of those rare moments. These were the times that Bakura treasured. He knew the next day would be painful; his yami would scold and curse him for what happened the night before. He would tell him how weak he was, but how tempting he was too. This drove the white haired boy insane. Not insane with passion or love, but crazy. He wanted to end the torture; he wanted to end it all. But when he looked into his yami's deep brown eyes, he felt a sense of longing. But that longing would never be fulfilled. He could never love this beast.  
  
"Those are harsh words little one." His dark whispered before bringing his hand down the slap his already bruised face making it even bloodier. "You should know better than to think that way. I am certainly a beast, but you have no right to say so, understand?" he looked down at the shaking boy. "Y.yes I. understand." He choked out. "Good." Bakura's yami said before disappearing into the ring.  
  
Bakura sat on his bed shaking; his yami had never been so brutal. Why did this happen? What was so wrong with this boy that someone would do that. There has to be a reason that the person who was supposed to protect me. does those. things to me. He thought before the phone rang. Bakura reached over to pick it up, then thought better of that. He let the phone continue the monotonous ringing until the answering machine picked up.  
  
"This is Bakura, I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."  
  
BEEP.  
  
"Hello, Bakura, this is Yugi. I was wondering if I could talk to you later. You looked a little spaced in school. You know you can talk to me about anything. just call me. See you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't come to the phone right now. but leave a message. and I'll never call you again. I'm sorry I'm not home right now. leave a message." he trailed off sobbing. After an hour of relentless crying the white haired boy fell asleep.  
  
The alarm clock rang in his ears until he finally rolled over to turn it off, but when he rolled over and opened his eyes, he saw his yami. Oh no. this hasn't happened before. he thought as his yami smirked.  
  
"Well, I see, my dear Bakura, that you don't trust me." He ran his hand through the smaller boy's hair. "Why should I trust you?" I might as well be honest, what's the worst that he can do to me? Kill me? I wish. he thought bitterly. "Because you have no one else. That is why you must trust me little Bakura." "What if I don't want to trust a thieving monster like you?" "Well, haven't we gotten cocky. I would tone down on that if you want to go anywhere today." "What is that supposed to mean?" "You won't be able to move much less breath when I'm done with you, you brat!" he brought his fist down to Bakura's side. Then he grabbed the boy's white hair bringing his face close. "I suggest you apologize. Not that it'll do you any good." Bakura held his face as far away from his yami as he could. He was right; even if he apologized. he'd still pay. "I'm sorry Yami." "That's a good little light. Why can't you be this obedient the rest of the time? It would be a lot easier for you." Or would it. His yami thought with a smirk on his face. "I will try Yami. I promise you, I will obey." His yami grinned then brought Bakura's face close, but not touching. "That's a good little boy." Then he threw him to the wall and disappeared into the sennen ring.  
  
Nearly an hour later Bakura showed up at school. He was late. Really late. His yami had bothered him, he was so strange. It was puzzling how strange Yami Bakura had been lately. When he reached his classroom the teacher set upon him immediately.  
  
"Ryou Bakura, where have you been young man?" "I'm sorry, I was caught up with something at home." "And that something is?" "I'd rather not talk about it, please." He said as he took his seat next to Yugi. He wouldn't look up or talk, and was barely breathing on top of that. At break Yugi sat next to Bakura on an empty bench. Well, except for the two people now sitting on it.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong? You never called me back." "I lost your number." He lied. "What did your yami do?" "Nothing. why do you care? It's not like your yami hates you!" he glared at the other then stared at the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
/ This isn't like Ryou, do you know what's wrong Yami? / // I'm afraid not Yugi, but you shouldn't push the issue. He doesn't want to tell you. Leave him alone now Aibou. // / But, I can't just leave him. I have to do something. / // You're too sweet Aibou, Bakura will be fine, he always makes it through. // / Through what? / // Nothing Aibou. //  
  
"Yugi," Bakura's voice brought him out of the inner conversation. "Can I talk to you after school?" "Yes, of course. I'll meet you at the bus stop. We'll go to the park, if you can." "My father won't be home until tomorrow, so that would be fine." "I'll see you then." He got up and walked to class.  
  
// Well Bakura, looks like you're alone again. All by yourself. // / I'm not alone. / // You're not? Who do you have then? // / I have Yugi, and the others. / // You actually believe they're your friends? // / Yes. / // That's sad, you know they only talk to you out of pity. They aren't real friends. You don't have any real friends. // /Yami. / // WHAT? // / I have to go to class now. / // No you don't little light. you're coming with me. // / Wait! NO!! /  
  
His dark laughed bitterly as he took over, and went in search of a certain Egyptian.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Malik walked around downtown, not really going anywhere, but that didn't occur to him. He was heading in the direction of the Turtle Game Shop, but he was turned around roughly and embraced in a kiss. When the kiss was broken, Malik looked up into the dark eyes of Yami Bakura. This was a strange day. He gave the other a confused look then turned around again to leave. But he was grabbed around the waist and dragged backwards.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malik asked the man behind him. "Holding you." Y. Bakura answered simply. "Really, but what if I didn't want you to hold me?" "I'd ignore you and do it anyways." "That's nice to know." Malik answered and snuggled into the embrace.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
There was a stinging pain in the back of his head. He looked up to find utter darkness. The walls of the room were hidden from normal sight. The other disturbing thing was. I'm alone? What about my yami? He may hate me, but he's never left me before. Bakura decided not to worry about it for the moment and take a shower.  
  
The hot water was refreshing for two reasons: Yami Bakura wasn't there, and it washed the dirtiness away. That was why Bakura took so many showers; he had so much pain and torment to wash away from him. Baths didn't work because then he would simply drown in the ominous sorrow that engulfed him. No, showers just washed it away and made it disappear into the intricate pipe systems. There was a song playing on his radio in his room, and although it was in English, Bakura could hear the words perfectly. He thought it was a little strange how true this song was to him.  
  
Lying here on the floor where you left me  
  
I think I took too much  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
  
There's a shortage in the switch  
  
I can't stay on your morphine  
  
'Cause it's making me itch  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
  
But she's being a little bitch  
  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of making me better  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
  
It must be a bad trip  
  
All of the other pills were different Maybe I should get some help  
  
I can't stay on your life support  
  
There's a shortage in the switch  
  
I can't stay on your morphine  
  
'Cause it's making me itch  
  
I said I tried to call the nurse again  
  
But she's being a little bitch  
  
I'll think I'll get out of here  
  
Where I can run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of making me better  
  
You keep making me ill  
  
You keep making me run Just as fast as I can To the middle of nowhere To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill Instead of making me better You keep making me ill You keep making me ill  
  
  
  
When his shower was done he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his frail waist. He looked at his blurry image in the bathroom mirror, but couldn't make it out. I'm lost. He thought in despair. He sadly shook his head and brushed his teeth. That was another thing that washed away the dirtiness. Not quite as well, but it worked. After all the things his darkness had done, those were the worst. Those tormented kisses among other brutal acts of his Yami's supposed love.  
  
"Love? How can he possibly think that I believe that? If he loved me. There's no way he would do this to me! Am I the only one that has to be tortured to the brink of death for the sake of 'love'?" He looked into the now clear surface of the mirror. "I still can't find myself. I've left. I've gone completely away. I've given into the pain." His head slowly fell forward until it hit the mirror with a dull thump.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Why did you come here?" Malik asked the dark form of his childhood friend. "I'm not really sure, I think I tired of Ryou." He answered solemnly. "You should go back to him." Malik was suddenly taken over by his own Yami. "Why should I?" "He's been disobedient. You cannot come to me when your toy won't play with you any longer." "Unfortunately, you're right. I should go back." And with that he left Malik.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In the darkness of the apartment, a young white haired boy sat in a circle of candles. The soft glow of borrowed light illuminated the delicate features of the boy. If one looked closely, they would see a steady flow of crystalline tears falling from the chocolate colored eyes. But there was no one with him. He was alone, for once, but he was so deeply ruined that being alone was far more torture that being beaten and raped by his evil yami.  
  
"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, and if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." He repeated this like a sickening mantra, over and over until the syllables no longer would form in his dry mouth. "There is nothing more that I can do." He whispered to no one in particular, maybe to any god that was willing to listen to a broken boy. He thought of every religion he knew, and settled suddenly on one that not many here knew.  
  
"With rabbit's foot and magic verse I turn around this wicked curse. As these words of mine are spoken Let this evil spell be broken." He took out a small pendant in the shape of an armadillo. In this religion, the armadillo was thought to protect one from evil spirits and negativity. He also took out a silver arrowhead on a thin silver chain. In this same religion an arrowhead meant more protection against evil.  
  
"I hope this all works, I don't think I can take this anymore. I don't care where I go when I die. as long as he isn't there."  
  
When he had said that the door opened and his yami stood in the doorway. His arms where crossed in a threatening way, and his foot was gently tapping on the tile.  
  
"What are you doing Ryou?" He asked as he walked over to the circle of candles that held the fragile, now, in Yami Bakura's eyes, insane boy. "I'm leaving." "By sitting in a circle of stupid candles?" "They aren't stupid." "I said they were." "I don't.." "Don't what Ryou?" he was staring down at Ryou with an amusement hidden deep within his emotionless eyes. "Care. I don't care." "Really?" This should be interesting. He's actually trying to stand up to me! Yami Bakura thought with utter amusement.  
  
Ryou Bakura, the quiet, fragile white haired angel, stood up to nearly stand eye to eye with his tormenter. He shook a small bit, but outwardly showed no emotions "I'm sorry that I couldn't love you back, but it's kind of hard, no, rather bloody impossible to love someone who rapes you and beats you and degrades you without feeling an ounce of a bloody emotion!" he screamed at the dark form of himself.  
  
"Ryou, what in the name of almighty Ra are you talking about?" his yami yelled back, although he was saddened by what his light had said. It struck something inside him; something he never knew existed. "I HATE YOU!" he started sobbing and mumbling. "I bloody hate you." "I.. I'm sorry. Ryou." Yami Bakura stared at the floor in confusion. He had never been sorry for anything his entire life, and that was saying a lot considering he was a tomb raider.  
  
"Well, it's a little too late for apologies Yami, you've taken this too far. I hate you, and no matter what you do, I'm not going to put up with it. I still don't know why you chose me, but you can go back in your stupid ring and rot in the shadow realm until you find some other toy, because I'm bloody sick of it!" With these last words, spoken barely above a whisper, Bakura drove his concealed kitchen knife through his chest. It cut through the soft tissue and meat between his ribs and softly punctured the walls of his heart. His body fell, and was caught by the arms of a sobbing Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'm so sorry little Ryou, I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." But it was too late for apologies, as Bakura had said. His body went limp and his yami disappeared again into the dark and desolate depths of the shadow realm.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
/ It's been almost a week since Bakura's been absent from school./ // Did it ever occur to you that he was sick? // / He would have called in already. / // I'm sure that everything's fine Aibou. You really should stop worrying. // / I'm going to stop by his house after school, just to make sure. /  
  
"Hey, Earth to Yuge. Joey here, come on buddy, snap out of it!" "What?" Was all the multi-color haired teen got out before he was attacked by a tall blond. "Yo, you're okay?" "Yeah, sure Joey, I was just talking to Yami." "About what?" "About Bakura." "He's creepy if ya ask me." "Well, creepy or not, I'm worried about him." "Why?" "He hasn't been in school for nearly a week, I'm worried." "Maybe he's sick?" "Yami already tried that one. It didn't work. I'm going to check on him after school, do you want to come with me?" "Yeah, sure."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The two friends walked to Bakura's apartment after school, and when they got there the door was locked. After a few minutes of searching Yugi found a key behind a potted plant. He slowly opened the door, almost afraid of what he would find. What he did find scared him worse than anything he could have imagined. Yugi's yami appeared hind him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Bakura lie on the floor with a puddle of thick crimson blood seeping around his lithe form. The knife he used was still in his chest; it still punctured his heart, even though there was no blood left to take from it. Joey ran from the apartment in search of help, while Yugi stood with Yami and stared at the corpse of one of their most loyal friends.  
  
"How could this happen?" Yugi asked, then added, "Did his Yami do this?" "No, Aibou, Yami Bakura had no hand in this." "Then why? Why did he die?" "To end it, Aibou, to end his suffering, to end his pain." "Then where is his yami?" "Back in Hell where he belongs." "I'm so sorry that I didn't know. I could have helped him." "There was nothing you could do, Aibou, his soul was already taken from him, his life was the only thing left to take." "I'm so sorry it had to end this way. Sayonara my friend."  
  
  
  
End notes: Oh my god! I started this like a month ago, and I finished it in one freaking night! That is so good for me! I'm sorry to all Bakura fans (myself included) but he's the most angst ridden person I could think of in Yu-Gi-Oh. Well, except for Kaiba, but I don't like him. Anyway, click on the lovely little purple box and say nice things about my story. say things like "I loved it" and "you should write more stories" and "I want to read more" you know! Nice things! If you want to yell at me about killing Bakura, don't. I get enough of that from my "happy" muse as I call her. my "angst" muse wanted to write a story this time, so I let him.  
  
Kenichi: Oh like you care! You have enough time on your hands to write a friggin' thousand paged novel. Elvenmage: Actually, I'm reading one right now. I'm also reading The Vampire Armand. Kenichi: See? I told you she was going to grow up to be a frigid old woman with a million cats that lives all alone. Serendipity: That isn't a nice thing to say about her. she can fire you , you know. Kenichi: but she won't. Elvenmage: And why not Mr. High and mighty? Kenichi: Because you can't write angst fics by yourself, and you know Serendipity won't help. There'd be a thousand fluffy bunnies or pink things floating around. Elvenmage: Oh! Thanks for reminding me, I don't own Pink either! The singer, Like a Pill is her song. Serendipity: Bye everyone!  
  
Elvenmage: bye the way. REVIEW!!!!! Thank you! Ja Ne! (no da!) 


	2. My letter to the readers

Dear readers,  
  
I would like to apologise for killing our dear, sweet Ryou- chan. I love him as much as the rest of you. I do, however, have a reason for writing this. My friend gave me the story line from another story that we're writing together, and she thought I should write it. I hope none of you hate me for this, but it was a spur of the moment angst fic. I might write a few more chapters if you all wish, but that would require some ingenious way to bring Ryou-chan back to life. And I mean this without using Author Power. Although that is really fun! So, tell me what I should do in your reviews. I want at least 5 more or I'm not doing anything else with this story. Of course, if you tell me to leave it alone. I won't do anything then either. Just tell me what you want. I am here to apease you my lovely readers.  
  
Truly sorry for killing Ryou-chan, Elvenmage22 P.S. you can email me if you want, check my file thing to get my address. Just try to be nice, that was my first ever fic, and I hope it isn't the last. Thanks and good morning, 'cause it's like 11:09 am. 


	3. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: The winner of my second chapter contest is PheonixGal!!! (yay! Everyone cheers!) Look, they love you! How sweet!!! Now I just need a name for it, I also want to change the name of the story, because it's so sadish sounding! There, now we have a new contest! Find a name for the chapters and the story. By the way, I'm writing a fic about Yugi and his Yami. With guest appearances by Ryou (even when I kill him he's there!) and Malik! For those of you that don't know, Malik has the Millennium Rod (no gutters here) and he's in love with Ryou. It's called Alone I Break. So you should read it! I have 5 chappie ideas, but only one typed out.  
  
"I am a perfectly normal human worm-baby." -Invader Zim "Why! My piggy! I lovded you piggy! I lovded you!" -Gir, from Invader Zim  
  
Disclaimer # 2: Yet again, I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh! although, who doesn't want to? If I owned YuGiOh, I would glomp Ryou until he turned purple! I would like to warn you that Ryou and Malik are lovers in this. Like lovers. they love eachother. I said get outta the gutter!) I own nothing. Not even my characters. Oh, wait, I own my muses! Say hi you two!  
  
Kenichi: Konnichiwa Serendipity: Ohayo minna-san!  
  
Ryou: Well, on with the fic! Elvenmage22: Ryou!! I love you! I'm so sorry for killing you!!! Ryou: you killed me? Elvenmage22: uh. *nervous laughter* never mind cutie! Bakura and Malik: (together) don't call him that, he's mine. Ryou: on with the fic! O.O``````````  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a couple of days since Ryou's suicide, and the effects of the devastation had not worn off. Even the cold-hearted Seto Kaiba was saddened by the loss. Yugi was so upset that he refused to leave his room. He wouldn't even duel anymore. Joey couldn't smile, he couldn't think of a single happy thing to say. Tristan felt the same. Mokuba didn't know what was going on, and Malik was so upset that he seemed normal. The entire city was in mourning over the loss. No one knew the reason for his death, except Yugi and his friends. And now they were gathered together to say their last respects.  
  
But, somewhere no human has ever gone, a very undeserving soul paid a visit to a very important God. Bakura walked around the endless corridors of what he thought to be Hell for what he thought were hours. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if he could do it in time. Ryou's death had made him cry. Real tears. He had let the wet, salty tears slide down his flushed cheeks as he held the corpse of his aibou. 'It's never happening again. I will get him back.' He thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura walked into a giant golden room that was lavishly decorated with crimson draperies depicting battles and wars. Bakura looked up and saw a huge silvery throne. A man was sitting on the throne. He had the crown of Upper and Lower Egypt and was wrapped in linen, and what could be seen of his face was as gold as the walls. Bakura felt the power emanating from this man and nearly backed away until the man beckoned him to come.  
  
"Here, my child, you must come." The room seemed to whisper to Bakura. He walked to the silver throne and bowed. He remembered all the old customs that he never bothered to use. But in this man's presence, he was compelled to use them. He held his upper body near the stone floor, until the walls whispered to him again.  
  
"Get up Bakura. You have business with me." Bakura looked up at the man. Soon the reality of the situation hit Bakura. This man wasn't a man at all. He was a God. He was Osiris, the god of the dead.  
  
"Oh mighty Osiris, I have come here to beg that you give Ryou his life back in exchange for my soul." Bakura stared tentatively at Osiris until he heard a soft laugh. He turned around and saw a group of people staring at him. They were the council. Some where along the lines of Egyptian history, Osiris had acquired a jury (so to speak) to help him judge the souls that he saw.  
  
((AN: I know that there were like three other gods that helped him, like Maat, and the guy with the scales. Think Shadi's Millennium item.. And that weird monster thing that devoured the evil souls. but I can't remember their names. My 6th grade teacher would hate me right now. you'll have to make due with my bad memory.))  
  
This jury of his was laughing at Bakura. He felt the anger rising inside of him, but before he could scream at the Jury, Osiris made himself heard.  
  
"Bakura, your request has been granted, but I will not take your soul. You have had a horrible past, and I am aware that Ryou's death is your fault, if not doing, but I will not take your soul."  
  
"What? You're not letting Ryou live!" Bakura lost the small amount of control he had over his temper.  
  
"I didn't say that Bakura. You will be rewarded for your compassion. I see in your heart that you really do care for that boy. I will let you both live."  
  
The jury looked to Osiris like he was mad, and one of them spoke, "Our God, Osiris, you do not seem to grasp what this man has done! He would rob the very tomb you lie in if given the chance!"  
  
"Silence! I will hear none of this. They go back amongst the living. I warn you Bakura, he will not remember this happening, but he will remember the way you treated him. I suggest you learn to control your temper if you want to be with him."  
  
"Yes my God Osiris." He bowed again then turned and walked back through the endless corridors. But this time, there was an end. He walked to the river that flowed on into the dark depths of an ocean. There was a tiny boat waiting for him, and when he looked closer there were several other beings in it. Ryou wasn't there. When Bakura went to ask the rower, he had no voice. He would have to wait until he was alive to find out.  
  
  
  
~*~ In the Living world ~*~  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this happened. Are you positive that it wasn't Yami Bakura's fault?" Joey asked though a haze of tears. Ryou had been one of his closest friends, not to mention his only source of homework help, and now he was dead.  
  
"No Joey, Ryou's yami didn't do this, although it was his fault." Yami explained for the thousandth time.  
  
"I just wish I was there to stop him. I won't believe that he's gone!" Malik started crying again. His yami stood behind him trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. Earlier that day the gang had to pry a knife from the sobbing Malik. He was the most effected out of everyone. It's always painful losing the one person you love.  
  
"He isn't gone! He'll wake up soon and say that he was sleeping and forgot to breathe! And the knife is . . . it's not real! Oh please Ra tell me this is just a cruel joke!" Malik turned in his yami's arms and sobbed into his shirt. His yami looked up to Yugi's yami as if asking what to do, but Yami could only shrug. Malik was acting sane; he must be devastated.  
  
Suddenly there was a sound from the floor and everyone turned to look at the still body of Ryou in his wooden coffin. He had moved. Malik left his yami's arms and ran to the coofin.  
  
"Ryou! Ryou! Wake up Ryou! I knew you weren't dead! I told them you were just sleeping! Come on! Wake up now!" he shook Ryou's body. And Ryou started breathing. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of Malik.  
  
"What happened?" He asked while being hugged by Malik.  
  
"Ryou?" everyone asked at the same time. "You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I'm alive, but why am I in this," He looked down and screamed. "OH MY GOD!! Whay am I in a coffin?" Ryou started to hypervenilate, but Malik stroked his back and lifted him out.  
  
"You're awake now Ryou-kun." Malik said with a smile on his Egyptian features. Ryou blushed and snuggled into his lover's embrace.  
  
"But what about your yami?" Tea asked.  
  
"He's in the ring, I suppose." Ryou answered as he held up the ring. Malik looked at it and smiled, then took it from around Ryou's neck and yelled at it.  
  
"Hey Bakura-san! Get out of that ring right now mister or you don't get any supper!"  
  
Yami Malik sweatdropped.  
  
"What are you talking about Malik?" everyone heard the exasperated sigh come from within the golden ring. Soon, with a flash of light, Bakura appeared standing behind Ryou. Ryou started to feel uncomfortable, but was afraid to move. Malik saw this and grabbed Ryou from his yami.  
  
"I hate to be the one to break this to you Bakura, but I'm in love with your aibou, and I know that you feel the same way, but he's mine!" Malik said then smiled and nuzzled his head on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean I feel the same? I don't love him" Bakura turned from the group and went upstairs to Ryou's bedroom. He sat on the bed and brooded to himself until he heard a soft noise at the door. He looked up and saw Ryou walk in followed by Malik.  
  
"What do you two want?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"Yami, Malik told me what happened, but we can't figure out why we came back. I was hoping you could explain."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End: There my friends, a second chapter, and Ryou is back! But what will his yami do now? was Malik right? Does Yami Bakura love his light? Stay tuned for chapter 3. called... this author has no brain! Tell me if you like it! I also got a call from my friend! I'll be happier in five days! So watch out, this could turn from angst to romance really fast! Or will it be angsty romance? I was thinking about sticking in a love triangle between Ryou, Bakura and Malik. But I'll only do it if you all think it's a good idea.  
  
Serendipity: we would also like to say that PheonixGal will be receiving a gift in the mail for helping Elvenmage22 get Ryou back! Thank you very much! You are now a friend! We hope you liked the way we brought him back.  
  
Elvenmage22: I would also like to say that all the Egyptian mythology was induced by the Immortal Egypt CD that I was listening to. Music gives me a lot of influences. I also have the first chapter of Alone I Break out. So R&R for that one too! It will also be angsty and PG13, because my mother would shoot me if she knew it was beyond that. I might get away with R, but I'll have to ask.  
  
CHALANGE ---- if I get more than fifteen (total) review then I will write another chapter. Otherwise, you'll have to live with a cliff hanger. Well, unless you people that do review say really nice things to me to help raise my self esteem! That won't be too hard, just give one compliment each and I'll be content. Thank you for reading the story. don't forget to give me a new title for it, because I don't like the one I have. I luv all of my reviewers! See you! Ja ne! 


	4. Bittersweet Confessions

Disclaimer: If I didn't own this in the last two or three chapters. why in Gods name would I own it now? Oh, I also will never (and don't now) own anything on TV. I'd like to see you try to sue me! HA! Only a moron would want the things that I have!  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Three ~*~  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the two figures in his doorway. Malik looked like he was clinging to Ryou. It was, to Bakura, the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. But, wait, what was that feeling? Bakura took in a sharp breath as he realized that he was jealous. He had never been jealous! This was mad! But one look at Ryou sobered him up. He was an angel.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Bakura said and turned away from the two in the doorway. But soon one was beside Bakura. He looked up into the soft brown eyes of his Hikari. He was beautiful. No one could deny that, not even Bakura.  
  
"Yami, we were hoping that you would know, but if you don't then we won't bother you." Ryou said with a small voice.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. How am I supposed to know? I was inside the ring the entire time, you know that Ryou." Bakura hissed out. Ryou slowly stood from the bed and walked to Malik again.  
  
"Why do you do that to him Bakura?" Malik questioned before shaking his head and dragging Ryou out of the room.  
  
"I don't know what either of them are talking about. I didn't do anything." Bakura said to himself when they had left.  
  
  
  
~*~ In the Living room ~*~  
  
"I don't know Malik, this seems strange to me. You said that I was dead. Are you sure?" Ryou asked his lover again.  
  
"Yes my little Ryou, I told you what happened, the only thing that I can't figure out is. oohh... Duckies." Malik lost his trail of thought, but Ryou knew what he meant to say.  
  
"Don't think on it too much Ryou-san," a new voice spoke up from the top of the stairs. "you won't figure it out." Ryou looked up and saw a shadowed figure slowly walking down the stairs. He spoke again. "Malik, I am going to ask you nicely. get out of this house so I may talk to Ryou."  
  
"But I," Malik started to say before the figure reached the bottom of the stairs. "Will be going now." Malik's yami had taken over for the sake of everyone. He could only hope that Ryou's yami had learned something from his love's death.  
  
Ryou looked up at his yami with fear sketched on his face. Bakura walked to the couch where Ryou sat. Bakura took deliberately slow steps toward the terrified boy. He sat down next to him and put his arm around his lights waist. Ryou closed his eyes, hoping that nothing would happen, although he knew it would.  
  
"Tell me something my little one," Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear. "Do I scare you?"  
  
Ryou swallowed harshly and looked at his yami. He was smiling. What kind of a game is this? Ryou thought as he tensed waiting for the pain.  
  
But it never came.  
  
His yami sat back and pulled his arm away. He smiled again and fished around behind the cushion until he found the remote control. He brought it out, and Ryou tensed thinking it was a knife. His yami shook his head and turned on the television. Ryou looked at him quizzically. He had never seen his yami even glance at the TV let alone channel surf. He sat back and watched as his yami flipped the stations. This was certainly a change in events, but was this a god thing? Or was Bakura playing another twisted game?  
  
"Y- yami?" Ryou asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hm, yes Ryou?" Bakura asked back.  
  
"What are you, um, doing, exactly?"  
  
"I'm watching this big box." Ryou smiled at his yami's description of the television.  
  
"It's called a television."  
  
"Oh. So it is." Bakura shrugged and looked back at the television.  
  
(( I say television a lot don't I? I'm sorry 'bout that. ))  
  
"What are you watching?" Ryou asked when he looked at the TV and saw a girl wearing a halter top that sparkled and said 'Ride This' on it. Ryou raised an eye brow when he say the rest of her. and lets just say. he really saw the rest of her.  
  
"Eww. what is this?" Ryou closed his eyes so that he didn't have to look at that horribly ugly woman.  
  
"Í think they say Jerry Springer. but I'm not sure." Bakura answered.  
  
"Yami, you shouldn't watch that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um, nevermind."  
  
"No, why." Bakura stopped watching the girl screaming at the audience to stare at his light. "Why shouldn't I watch this?"  
  
"Because its. I don't know, I just don't like this show, that's all." Ryou said while waiting to be hit.  
  
"Oh. well then I'll change it." And he did. To Nickelodeon, where they were playing Invader Zim.  
  
(( Actually, they rarely ever do, but I'm writing this not Nickelodeon. ))  
  
"Wait, why are you being nice to me? I mean, you should have hit me for saying that. I'm weak and pitiful and a waste of your time, remember?" Ryou looked at his yami, who looked back and noticed the fear and pain in his lights eyes. He loved those eyes. The chocolate color, the way the light reflected off them making them seem to sparkle. They were unhuman, no one had Ryou's eyes. Not even Malik, and he was every bit as beautilful. But that was in Ryou's oppinion. Bakura had been friends with Yami Malik since they were tiny, but only friends. Now thought, that seemed to go beyond friendship, but Ryou was more important.  
  
"No, Ryou, don't say that. I was wrong. You're not weak or pitiful and you're definitely not a waste of my time." Bakura blinked at his sudden show of emotions. "I'm so very sorry that I ever said those things to you, and I'm so very sorry that I hurt you."  
  
"But, yami," Bakura put his finger to Ryou's lips to silence him.  
  
"I love you my little light. I always have, I was just too stubborn to see it. Please forgive me my Hikari, aishiteru."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Me and my cliff hangers. I hope I haven't aqquired any flamers because of this, so far I think I've gotten a pretty good response to this. Which is weird, because I thought everyone would hate it. But I guess you don't. so. kuwel (cool).  
  
Ryou: am I paranoid? Because every one seems to say that I am.  
  
Bakura: no, you're not paranoid.  
  
Elvenmage22: Kenichi on the other hand.  
  
Kenichi: what about me? I didn't do anything. I didn't even help with this chapter!  
  
Ryou: you mean You were the one that did THAT to me?  
  
Bakura: you KILLED my Aibou?!!!!!  
  
Elvenmage22: review and I'll try to keep Bakura from ki-HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM! NO! NO!!!! DROP THE KNIFE!!! I NEED HIM!!!!!  
  
Ryou: R&R.. and I think we can finish the story. maybe... oh, and I would like to say hello to everyone that reviewed, and I would especially like to say thank you to PhoenixGal for thinking up a way to bring me back to life. Elvy says that you can email her anytime you have an idea. or for anything else. I would also (again) like to say that even though I singled one person out I still love and adore alla you! ^-^ so R&R!!!! 


	5. Love has found the unlovable

Disclaimer: Think about what you're asking me here. and the answer is. NO! Stop asking me this! It's so depressing! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be writing this! I would be huggling Ryou until he turned purple, then feel bad about it and.. Huggle him more. So there. Stop asking.  
  
Chapter. uhm. four! That's what it was! I can remember. really. I've had a headache all day, and if anyone really wants to know why the last chapter was a) so short, 2) a cliffhanger, b) so short, or 4) a cliffhanger. I have the answer. Because I was tired and wrote it in like ten minutes. I was getting distracted by talking to my friend online, and then I got mad at her for not liking my story! That was so sad. I almost stopped writing then. She was so mean about it too. *sniffle*  
  
Ryou: oh, it's okay Elvy. She didn't mean it, she never finished reading it, don't listen to her!  
  
Elvy: Okay, I guess you're right. *huggles Ryou till he turns purple* hey, maybe I do own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Evil Japanese Lawyer Dude: GGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elvy: eep! Maybe not. heh heh heh.. *nervous laughter*  
  
EJLD (evil japanese lawyer dude): you will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if you try to. we'll give you a big fat lawsuit! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. *gets hit over the head by my really big mallet*  
  
Ryou: heh, how about we start the chapter then.  
  
Bakura: Ryou, come over here. I need to um. talk to you, yeah right. talk..  
  
Ryou: okay Yami, I'm coming.  
  
Kenichi: I don't know what you people thought about that. but it was sickening. Anyway. she owns nothing and on with the fic!  
  
Elvy: this is me talking during the fic, I have a habit of doing that. (( blah ))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yami, I. I don't know what to say. I love you too." Ryou looked at the floor as he blushed a furious red.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't say that." The ancient tomb robber looked at his light and smiled. They sat together on the couch looking at each other; neither sure what to say. Ryou smiled and looked at the TV again, but Bakura wouldn't let that last. He took Ryou by the chin and turned his head to face him. Ryou looked at Bakura with some unknown emotion in his eyes. It was love. Bakura sighed and brought his lips to Ryou's.  
  
when the kiss broke Ryou smiled up at his yami. He had kissed him before, but never like this. Never with such passion. It still burned within him, threatening to spill out if it wasn't controlled. But one look at Yami Bakura told him that it would spill. And he wouldn't stop him.  
  
  
  
~*~ Later that day ~*~  
  
  
  
(( which is sad if Jerry Springer was on. that comes on at midnight. its sad. ))  
  
Ryou woke up in his yami's arms and he was so happy that he hadn't been dreaming that he nearly cried. I must be crazy. This man made me kill myself.and now I'm sleeping with him. Ryou cleared his thoughts when he heard a soft sound coming from his yami. He looked up at him and smiled. He was dreaming about something and he was making noises. Ryou stayed there for and hour until he looked at the clock and realized that he would be late for school.  
  
(( I don't remember if I put this during the summer or not, but I'm too lazy to check, so forgive me and please don't mention it if I was wrong. ))  
  
He quietly tried to get up off the bed. Tried. That was soon deemed impossible when Bakura opened one eye and grabbed Ryou around the waist. He smiled at his light then pulled him down on top of him. Ryou struggled to get up, but his yami was much stronger.  
  
"Yami, I have to go to school." Ryou sat up slightly on top of Bakura and pouted.  
  
"Tell them you're sick. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"But you have to let me up to get to the phone."  
  
Bakura thought about that for a minute then pulled Ryou to the bed and got up.  
  
"Where are you going Yami?" Ryou looked up at him from the bed and turned red when he realized that his yami had no clothing on. (( drool ))  
  
"I'm calling your school and telling them that you're sick." And with that Yami Bakura got up and went to the phone.  
  
~~ RING ~~  
  
~~ RING ~~  
  
"Hello?" a young woman answered the phone with a slight yawn.  
  
"Ryou Bakura won't be coming to school today." Bakura almost hung up but the woman asked him another question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I won't le. he's sick." Bakura hung up the phone before the woman could pester him again. Bakura walked back to the bed and sat down. Ryou sat up and hugged his yami from behind, dragging him back on the bed. They, needless to say, stayed in bed the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
~*~ A few weeks later ~*~  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday my little Hikari!" Bakura awoke his light as he straddled his hips. Ryou turned pink as he felt just how happy his yami really was. He sat up but was met with his yami's lips. Ryou pulled back after a while and tried to pull his yami away from him. It didn't work.  
  
Ryou's father had come home a few nights ago from a dig only to find his son and a boy that looked almost exactly like his son lying in bed together. It had taken a while to explain to his father about his yami, but in the end he was happy for his son. It was still awkeward, but they made due.  
  
Ryou never could convince his yami to let him up, so they lay together in bed until Ryou's father came up the stairs. It was time for breakfast. Ryou had never been so happy in his life. He loved his yami, and his yami loved him back. He didn't think it could get any better.  
  
  
  
I'm done with chapter four! Hoorah!! I hope it wasn't too short, but it's hard to fit all my ideas into one chapter. They might be short, but there'll be a lot of them! See you later my readers! And thanks again to PhoenixGal, I think I made a friend! Yay! Click on the little purple thingy and say nice things about my fic! You know you want to. And flamers, you know who you are. don't bother or I'll send my muse Kanichi out to hunt you down. And trust me, your punishment for being me to my story will not be pretty. But to the rest of you, see you in the next chapter! 


	6. Speak the Unimaginable

Well, as expected of my fans and friends. here's another chapter. I lost track of what one it was. but I think it's five. So anyway, I'm sorry for mentioning you so much (( you know who you are ^_^ )) but it's hard to believe that someone actually likes my work that much! I was so happy! I am still so happy, as you can tell because Ryou and Bakura hooked up. And don't worry about Malik. we'll figure something out. as Cayenne said. triangles are spiffy! But I might not do that, because remember. PG13. it's hard to do a threesome without describing it. Anyway. blah. I own nothing. Stop asking already! Sheesh!  
  
Kenichi: OOHH! I like this song! System of a Down!!  
  
Elvy: thanks Kenichi! You just reminded me. if a song seeps its way in I don't own it, but I did write a poem that will peek in later.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
Ryou looked into the mirror. He could see himself, but it wasn't him. It was Bakura. He couldn't see himself any longer. He stifled a cry and continued to brush his teeth. It was summer and he was determined to see if he still had friends from school. Yugi seemed nice, and he had a Millennium item. But being around him made Ryou uneasy. His yami could still be slightly evil to everyone else. Every time Ryou was near Yugi his yami found some strength. He wants the millennium puzzle. Ryou thought with a sigh. But maybe he had changed.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing?" Ryou called downstairs when he smelled smoke.  
  
"I'm cooking." Bakura answered with an unspoken smirk.  
  
"You don't know who to cook! Stop!" but it was too late. The smoke detector had gone off. Since they lived in an apartment building, every one's smoke detector went off. Ryou ran downstairs and turned off the stove. He took the burning food and dumped it into the sink, quickly turning the faucet on. He then went to the smoke alarm and unscrewed it from the wall.  
  
"Yami," Ryou said calmly. "You're not allowed to touch anything in the kitchen again. Okay?" Ryou crossed his arms and tapped his foot lightly on the tile.  
  
"I was trying to make something for you." Bakura began to protest until the door opened and Malik walked in. Ryou and Bakura looked toward the door in shock. Neither had heard from him in a while, and Bakura was positive that he was in a mental institution. Malik looked like he was going to start crying. Ryou walked over to him and hugged him. Malik grabbed on for dear life.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry. Ryou please come back to me!" Malik started crying on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou looked to Bakura helplessly and Bakura could only shrug.  
  
"Why did you leave? And for him!" he pointed at Bakura who glared back.  
  
"I didn't leave you Malik. He's my yami and I do love him, but I love you as well."  
  
"How can you love two people Ryou?" Malik asked through his tears.  
  
"You both mean so much to me, and I don't know what I would do with out either of you. I need you both. I love you both. I don't know who I can love tow people, but I know that I love both of you." Malik hugged Ryou tighter as he explained his position.  
  
"I was hoping that you would understand. I'm sure we could work something out. But what about your yami, Malik?" Ryou asked through his own tears.  
  
"What about me?" came the question from behind Bakura. He turned to look at Yami Malik. Y. Malik smiled and walked up to Bakura. "I know we've been friends for a long time Bakura, but I was thinking . . . I'd like to be more than that."  
  
Bakura looked at his friend in bewilderment. They had always been more then friends, but neither were really serious. They would fool around when they got bored, but until now it had never meant anything.  
  
(( I know that I said they weren't more than friends in another chapter, but it's more fun this way. ))  
  
Ryou looked between the three of them and sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Ryou woke his yami up with a kiss. Malik had been awake all night; he was crazy and didn't sleep. Malik in turn had kept Ryou up all night as well. Ryou blushed when he thought back on the tactics that Malik had used. Bakura was the only one that got any sleep. Yami Malik went back into the Millennium Rod after a while. He said that the 'outside world' was annoying. Bakura agreed completely, but was too jealous of Malik to go into the ring.  
  
"I'm jealous?" Bakura questioned himself aloud.  
  
"Jealous? Of what Yami?" Ryou asked from the closet.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!" Bakura turned red at the thought of saying that aloud. He sat down on the bed and fell backwards. The bed wasn't there. He fell in an unceremonious heap on the floor. alik started laughing histerically until Ryou clamped his hand over his mouth. Bakura had admitted to loving Ryou but he was still the ancient tomb robber from before. He could be deadly if he was properly provoked. That was exactly what Malik was doing.  
  
"Yami, don't hurt him." Ryou scolded his yami before he let go of Malik's mouth. Maik didn't say a word. At least, not aloud.  
  
/Yami, why is Bakura still like that?/  
  
//I'm not sure Malik, but you had better stay on his good side. If he has one.//  
  
/Right./  
  
"Hey! Shouldn't we get going? We have to meet Yugi and the others in the park. Come on!" Ryou grabbed Bakura and Malik by the wrist and dragged them out the door. ((literally))  
  
  
  
~*~ At the Park ~*~  
  
Ryou found Yugi sitting with his yami on a bench. At the sight of Yami Yugi, Bakura went into his ring, which left Malik alone with Ryou. Malik held onto Ryou's arm as if he would dissapear if he let go. They walked up to Yugi and Yami and sat down.  
  
"Hey Ryou! Hi Malik!" Yugi chirped from his seat on Yami's lap. Yami looked at the others and smiled, then turned red when Yugi shifted around to get comfortable. He looked at the grass when he realized that Yugi knew exactly what he was doing to him. Yugi looked inoccent, as did Ryou, but every yami knew that was far from the truth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry again for the shortness, but I try to get a chapter out every day if I can, but I don't have much time at my computer. I hope you liked it. Sorry for those of you that want 'bed scene' descriptions, but it isn't going to happen. I'm keeping the rating. I might be banned from writing if my parents read this and see things that I shouldn't know written. You'll live, I'm sure. I think this story is a good oportunity to use your imagination. R&R and tell me if you agree. If not, oh well, I like the story and I'm not going to stop writing because it isn't lemony enough for some people. Actually, from my reviews, I think I don't need to worry.  
  
Malik (wearing a pink tutu): Do I look pretty in this?  
  
Bakura: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Y. Malik: AH! Put some pants on Malik! No one wants to see that! O.O  
  
Ryou: *covers face* oh dear, well, ignore Malik and please review. Elvy was watching jenny Jones and they were going to do something like "Do you let your teen dress like the opposite sex . . ." and she got the idea to put Malik in a tutu. Please forgive her. she had sugar this morning.  
  
Malik (still in tutu): Please R&R you nice peoples! Hey, Ryou, fifty cents?  
  
Ryou: *blush* NO! (runs away from Malik)  
  
Malik: Wait! (runs after Ryou)  
  
Elvy: I don't blame anyone for not getting the 'fifty cents' thing. That's a joke between my friend and I. Push the purple thingy and be nice to me! Tnaks! Ja ne! 


	7. What do they have to do with this story?

If you don't get the fifty cent thing. rejoice. You should be happy. Well, I'll explain to the extent that I can. It has to do with sex. That's all you need to know, and maybe more than you wanted. Don't blame me, I didn't come up with it. Blame my best friend. Anywho, I guess I should work on this again. heh, that would be nice, huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing alright? Are you people happy now? !  
  
R&R please? I'm nice to you people when you ask me to read stuff, and I reviewed . . . so please return the favor. Thank you! By the way, this chapter will be extremely short, and mostly about Ygui and Yami. I couldn't think of anything else, so this is a relief chapter for me.  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
Yami looked between Yugi and Ryou. They were talking about something like Duel Monsters, but Yami wasn't listening enough to tell. He then turned his sight to Malik. He was sitting at Ryou's feet and was hugging his leg. Ryou didn't seem to mind.  
  
//If I had a crazy person hugging my leg I'd be terrified.// he thought then shuddered.  
  
"Yami! I was asking you a question!" Yugi turned in his lap and pouted up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Aibou. I was distracted. What was it?"  
  
"Nothing. It doesn't matter now." Yugi continued to pout, but turned away from Yami, shifting his position in his lap as he did so. Yami sucked in a sharp breath and held it as long as he could. He was singing '99 bottles of beer on the wall' to call himself down. It worked to a small extent. Yugi was being very jittery today. He wouldn't sit still. So instead of 99 bottles, it turned to a million. He got down to 99,300 bottles when Joey appeared with Mai. She rolled her eyes at Joey when he cracked a joke about the way Yami looked. Yugi only giggled at his yami's discomfort. Or was it discomfort?  
  
//Yugi, I want to leave.// he whined.  
  
/Why?/  
  
//I want . . . to go home.// with emphasis on home.  
  
/Poor Yami, I could get off your lap if you want./  
  
//No! You don't have to do that, but I still want to go home.//  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry you guys, but Yami isn't . . . feeling to well. We're going to head home." Yugi said with an apologetic smile to his friends. They got up and walked away towards the game shop. When they were safely inside Yami pulled Yugi into a passionate kiss. It was only broken when Yugi's grandfather cleared his thoat.  
  
"If you two are going to do that, then you have to do it somewhere else." He stated as Yugi blushed and Yami laughed nervously. They looked at eachother and walked upstairs.  
  
"I MEANT NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Yugi's grandfather yelled up the stairs after them. He sighed in defeat when he heard Yugi giggling. He went into the shop when he heard him moan.  
  
Upstairs in Yugi's room the two of them fell to the floor laughing. They hadn't done anything, but Yami told his aibou to moan so that his granfather would leave.  
  
"So about that thing in the park . . ." Yami said then smirked as he brought Yugi into a passionate embrace.  
  
  
  
Wow. I'm really sorry about that one. You're all probably going to hate it. I'm soooo sorry! Please don't bother telling me how bad this chapter was. I'm in a slump. I can't think of anything to write about! You know what? I'm taking a short vacation from this story, and I'm going to write a few songfics until I get some inspiration. It isn't over, just taking a commercial break. Give me requests on who you want the songfics to be about and what song to use. I have one out about Ryou and Bakura, and I'm making one about Malik and his Yami to 'Barely Breathing'. It'll be done soon. Ja, and please no flames. 


	8. Moodswings... are bad...

Dun! Dun! Dun! I am back! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Fear me for I think! But it hurts sometimes . . . heh, well, here it goes, chapter 7. Let's see how well this goes. I still have writers block, but I'm trying. My muses refuse to help, and my yami is making it worse. Think the way Yami Bakura used to be, but without the physical pain. He just likes to yell at me. I think he thinks it's fun. Oh well, whatever. Here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll give you one guess . . .  
  
This chapter will go back to Ryou, but what will happen when Bakura figures out that Malik likes him? Oh, and what about Yami Malik? You're questions will not be answered in this chapter, but they will be eventually. I promi - promi . . . eh, you get it.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Yami." Ryou said to Malik as they walked to his house. They would have gone to Ryou's house, but his yami was there, and they didn't want to deal with him. Isis shouldn't be there, and they wanted to be alone.  
  
"I dunno." Malik answered his lover's question. He was just as ((if not more)) confused. Yami Yugi never acted like that. But the more Malik thought about Yami the madder he got. /That stupid Pharaoh was the one that killed my father./ Malik thought bitterly. He shook his head, Ryou had this thing about knowing when he was upset. That was the last thing he wanted. /If I'm going to kill that moron of a Pharaoh I can't have Ryou getting in the way./ he thought with a smirk.  
  
"Malik?" Ryou asked his friend. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Ryou, why would anything be wrong?" Malik smiled at Ryou who shrugged it away.  
  
"Never mind then." Ryou looked at the ground.  
  
"What'cha thinking about?" Malik asked as they reached his door.  
  
"Nothing important. I was just thinking about how upset my yami will be with me. I didn't tell him were I was going to be. Now that he isn't beating me as much . . ." he stopped and looked at Malik with sympathetic eyes. "He's being protective, and he doesn't like me to be with you."  
  
Malik looked to his friend with a hurt expression. "Then why are you here? I don't want your yami to be the way he was." He nudged Ryou out the door. "You're going home." Malik said with a shuddered sigh.  
  
"But Malik, I wanted to be with you."  
  
"You shouldn't say that Ryou. You're better off if your yami is nice. He'll be nice if I'm not in the picture." Malik shoved Ryou out the door and closed it quietly behind him.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi awoke to a knock on his door. He looked at the clock. It was three a.m. he closed one eye as he turned the light on to go downstairs. His yami wasn't happy to be awake this early in the morning, and was even more upset that Yugi had gotten out of bed. Yugi went to the living room and opened the door. Ryou looked up at his from under a hat, it had been raining outside. Yugi tilted his head to the side in an attempt to question why he was there.  
  
"Please, may I come in? I don't want to go back home." Yugi nodded and let Ryou inside.  
  
"You're soaked!" the small boy exclaimed as he got a good look at his friend. "I'll go get you some fresh clothes." He went into the house and back upstairs. Yami came down and saw Ryou.  
  
"What happened?" he asked the shivering boy.  
  
"My yami got mad at me again. I don't want to go back there."  
  
Yami sighed and led Ryou inside. He went into the bathroom and brought out a towel. Ryou took it happily and dried off while he waited for Yugi.  
  
"What was he upset about?" Yami asked as if it were normal conversation.  
  
"He was mad because I was out with Malik."  
  
"Malik?" Yami asked with a tone of hatred.  
  
"No, not you too!" Ryou nearly burst out sobbing until Yami put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"No, I don't hate him, and I'm not mad at you Ryou." He said as he rocked the sobbing boy back and forth. "It's alright Ryou, you have nothing to fear. You're safe here." He said as Yugi walked down holding clothes.  
  
"I hope these fit." He said as if apologizing.  
  
"They should be fine." Ryou answered as he tried to smile despite the tears. He walked to the bathroom and changed.  
  
"Yami, what was the matter with him?" Yugi asked as his friend changed. He smiled when he heard the shower running.  
  
"His yami." That was all he said.  
  
"What about his yami?" Yugi asked with a pout.  
  
"He started to beat him again."  
  
"But, I thought he was better!" Yugi exclaimed with a harsh sigh.  
  
"He got mad at Ryou because he was with Malik."  
  
"Does Malik know?" Yugi said as he closed one eye.  
  
"Aibou, I have no idea what's going on besides that. Your guess is as good as mine." He said with a shrug.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
OH MY GOD! What did I do? Oh well, I'm sorry to all of my faithful readers . . . you probably don't have faith in me anymore. Well, I'm trying, but I have absolutely no idea where this is going. Give me ideas, I need help! Ja! 


	9. True love is never far from home.

Disclaimer: Think about this for a moment . . . the most money I have ever (EVER) had in my entire life was a hundred dollar bill that my grandmother gave me for Christmas. I am poor! I'm po! Don't even start to think that I've got money, 'cause you'd be dead wrong! Okay, I was watching Jenny Jones again (I watch that religiously) and I started to talk like the stupid girls that dress like hoes. I'll stop now. Okay, I'm better. I apologize for shortness and the length of time between chapters, but I've been trying to convince my friend's mom to buy the house next door to me. I think she's going to, because the other house she was looking at is in a really bad neighborhood. So I'm happy, but this chapter won't be.  
  
Kenichi: That would be a fore warning to anyone that should be reading this. Beware, there is yelling and abuse. No death, Ryou is alive, but his yami is mad. But you didn't hear that from me! ^_^ By the way, her mother won't let her cuss, so we're trying to make the anger work. Like Hades instead of Hell . . . like, not using the place . . .  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
  
  
"Ryou, you can stay with us if you'd like." Yugi said as Ryou walked downstairs wearing some of Yugi's clothes.  
  
"I think they're too small." Yami said as Ryou tried to walk but failed miserably.  
  
"It was a nice thought though. Thank you, if it's alright I'd like to stay." Ryou said as he looked at the two in front of him.  
  
They had decided that Ryou should get some clothes of his own, but they couldn't go to his house because his yami was there. So they went shopping. And they saw Malik and his yami. Needless to say, Malik got kicked out of the store. He was screaming at his yami because he didn't want to buy leather pants, and when he saw Ryou he was so embarrassed and sad he nearly melted into the floor. Ryou found some clothes that would fit him and they went back to Yugi's house. An hour later there was a knock on the door. Yugi went to answer it and found a pissed off Yami Bakura standing on the other side. Yami saw this as well and ran Ryou upstairs to hide him. Yugi opened the door and tried to smile.  
  
"Hello Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi tried to look innocent, but was having a hard time.  
  
"Where is he?" Bakura yelled at the small boy in front of him before forcing his way into the house.  
  
"Who?" Yugi was getting desperate.  
  
"What do you mean 'who?'" Bakura yelled as he searched the living room and the shop downstairs. He turned to Yugi and grabbed him by the arm and whispered menacingly "I know he's here, and if you know what's good for you you'll tell me where in Hades he is!" he was about to connect his fist with Yugi's face when Yami came back down. He caught Bakura's hand in mid air and twisted it backwards.  
  
"Don't you ever lay a finger on my Aibou again." Yami said through painfully clenched teeth.  
  
"Well, he was lying to me, my pharaoh." He said with a sneer.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He doesn't need to tell the truth to you." Yami said with an equally evil sneer.  
  
"I thought it wasn't nice to lie to people."  
  
"He wasn't lying to you. Your hikari isn't here."  
  
"How do you know I was looking for him?" Bakura asked dropping the sneer.  
  
"I heard you from upstairs." Yami smiled. "You're a very loud person Bakura."  
  
With that last sentence Bakura flipped. He pushed past Yami and ran upstairs. He went into Yugi's bedroom and nearly demolished it. He tore through Yugi's closet and went into his bathroom to pull back the shower curtain. He then walked back into the bedroom. He looked at the bed and smiled. Bakura went over to it and lifted the sheet to find a shivering Ryou hiding under the bed. He walked back out with a triumphant smile on his face dragging a helpless Ryou behind him. Bakura gave a pointed look to Yami and walked out of the house. Yugi looked after them and sighed.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't do that." Yugi said as his yami hugged him from behind. "It's so sad."  
  
"I know Aibou." Yami said as he buried his face into Yugi's neck.  
  
  
  
~*~ Ryou's house ~*~  
  
  
  
Ryou was so terrified to go into his house that he nearly clawed at the door. He whimpered when his yami slapped him and pulled him by the hair to get inside. Once in Bakura beat him. For nearly an hour Bakura beat the helpless boy.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Bakura yelled at the half unconscious boy.  
  
"I . . . " he lost his words.  
  
"You what?" Bakura demanded. But it was too late, Ryou passed out. Bakura sighed and pulled his body to his room. //What have you done Bakura?// he thought. //You love him, why do you still hurt him?//  
  
"He deserved it." He told himself aloud. "Great, now I'm talking to myself." He growled and carried Ryou upstairs. He laid him on the bed and watched him. He wasn't doing to well. //Maybe I went a little too far.// he started to worry when Ryou paled and his breathing went softer and more labored. Bakura rose up and ran to the phone. He called 911 and told the woman what happened, making sure not to tell her how it happened. She told him that an ambulance would be there shortly. He brought Ryou to the living room and paced back and forth as he waited for the ambulance.  
  
A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. Three men came inside and gathered Ryou onto the gurney. He cried brokenly when they asked what had happened. They could see all the bruises on Ryou's body, and there was no way Bakura could tell them what really happened. So he told them that he was trying to kill himself. It was plausible. He'd done it before. Bakura shook his head at his ignorance. //It's my fault that he's in that position. It's my fault he killed himself, and it's my fault that he came back.// he shook his head.  
  
"Everything's my fault." He whispered out loud. He then turned and followed the paramedics into the ambulance.  
  
  
  
Bakura had spent the last few nights in the hospital. He refused to leave, even when the doctors threatened to 'physically remove' him. There was nothing they could do to get him to leave. Ryou's friends had come to visit every day, and every day Bakura retreated to the ring. He knew that they knew this was his fault. He also knew that Yami Yugi would be there. He didn't want to deal with him. So every night when the others would leave, he came out and watched his hikari in hopes that he would wake up.  
  
But he didn't wake up.  
  
He went to one of the doctors and asked him why Ryou wouldn't wake. The doctor sighed and explained that Ryou was in a very serious condition. He had many untreated wounds and wasn't willing to heal himself. The doctor told him that it was doubtful that Ryou would live much longer. He was already hooked up to a heart machine and a breathing monitor. He wasn't going to last very much longer. Bakura paled at this information. He blinked when he realized that there were hot tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stop them. He tried to wipe them away, but they would only keep coming. //What is wrong with me?// he thought.  
  
He walked into Ryou's hospital room and sat in the chair next to the bed. His heart monitor was barely beeping at all, and the breathing bag was barely moving. Bakura cleared his throat and tried to say something, but it was caught in his tears.  
  
"Ryou, I'm so sorry I did this to you. I love you my Aibou. I always have. I guess I was just too stubborn to see that you didn't love me back. Trust me Ryou, if I could I would gladly take your place. I can't let go of you a second time." He buried his face in his hands as he started to cry fresh tears. He didn't bother wiping them away. It wasn't worth the trouble.  
  
Slowly the heart monitor started to pick up speed.  
  
"My hikari, I know you hate me, but I will always love you. I see it now. You should be with Malik. He loves you, and you love him back. I would only be in your way." Bakura got up to leave, but a pale white hand reaced out and softly held his hand. Bakura looked down at Ryou, who slowly opened his eyes to look back up.  
  
"I love you too Yami."  
  
  
  
End.  
  
I'm evil! I put the poor thing back in the hospital! WAHHH!!! Oh, wait, he's alive! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I had sugar and my BFF is bying my next-door neighbor's house! YAY! So I'm happy!  
  
Ryou: I don't like hospitals, and you should stop listening to Linkin Park . . . that's how you killed me the forst time.  
  
Elvy: You're right, as always, but I love Linkin Park!  
  
Ryou: You aren't going to kill me again, are you?  
  
Elvy: Well . . .  
  
Bakura: *glares*  
  
Elvy: No. I love you more than Linkin Park. Tune in nezt time for chapter nine! I'm hoping that this will only be ten chapters so that I can work on my Malik fic. You know, the one where he's a vampire and Ryou's a girl? Well, read it if you haven't. it's called So I'm a Little Left of Center. I think it's good.  
  
Ryou: R&R faithful readers! The writers block is gone! Click on the little purply blue button thing and review! But be nice about it! Ja! By the way . . . I love all my fan girls, and it's nice to know that you didn't like me dying. Elvy means well, she really does. 


	10. What do you mean you're going to school ...

Disclaimer: It's me!! Heh heh heh. Well, we're still waiting on the house next door, but I'm sure my fried will get it. Oh, right, this was a disclaimer. You got one guess last time right? Well, if you guessed that I own Yu-Gi-Oh! . . . YOU"RE RIGHT!!!!! I DO!!!! I OWN THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, so maybe only in my dreams . . . but no one ever said dreaming was illegal. Anyway, on with the story. One more chapter after this one! ((This is me talking, BTW.)) I'm warning you that I'm not updating these chapters if there are any mistakes. Unless they're like . . . really sad mistakes.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
  
  
Bakura was still staring at his hikari when the doctors came in. They gathered around the bed and checked on Ryou. There were many astonished gasps around the small white room. Ryou looked up at the doctors and then over at his yami.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Some of the nurses started awing, and Bakura glared at them //I dare you to say it.// he thought. //If anyone calls me gay again I'll kill them.//  
  
/It isn't nice to kill people yami./ Ryou told him telepathically.  
  
//Yeah, well, since when have I been a nice person?//  
  
/Good point, but you should still try./  
  
//Fine. I'll try.//  
  
/Good./  
  
The doctors were staring at Ryou and Bakura because they had both just sat there for five minutes without moving or talking, and it seemed that neither boy was breathing. Finally a doctor spoke up and asked them what had happened. They looked at each other and started laughing. Bakura took Ryou out of the hospital later that day and back to his house. Bakura refused to let Ryou up after they got home. The rest of their evening was spent with Ryou lying on the couch and Bakura apologizing every other minute.  
  
A few days later Ryou convinced Bakura that he was well enough to get up. Bakura was hesitant to let him up though. He was still a little paranoid about Malik. Malik had stopped by quite often and it was starting to bug Bakura. Ryou spent most of his time convincing Bakura that there was nothing going on between them, but he knew how Ryou felt about the blonde Egyptian.  
  
"Yami, why are you being so paranoid?" Ryou asked him the next morning when he was getting ready for school. ((Yes, he's in school again.))  
  
"I'm not being paranoid. Hey, wait, what is paranoid?" Bakura asked. His memory had been slipping. Well, wouldn't yours after five thousand years of being trapped in a ring? Anyway, Ryou stared at his yami until he realized that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"It's when you're afraid of everything, and you always think that the worst thing will happen." ((My definition thank you very much. So no comments on that.))  
  
"I'm not paranoid." Bakura answered with a soft sneer. He turned away from Ryou and walked to the living room.  
  
"Then what else is it?" Ryou asked from the kitchen where he was eating a strawberry pop tart.  
  
"Nothing Aibou, just keep getting ready for school." Bakura turned on the T.V. and started to watch Maury. There were several people yelling at each other. He looked in the corner and read what the show was about.  
  
"Are you ready for a child?" he heard Maury asking a young girl. ((I actually saw this show once on Maury. They gave all the pre-teen girls those 'living' dolls and had them take care of them.))  
  
"Yes I am ready to have a child." She told him rather proudly.  
  
"But you're only twelve." Maury said. And it went on for an hour. Ryou had a lot of time before he had to go to school, so he sat down and watched the remainder of the show. When it was over, he stood up and shook his head.  
  
"I don't see why those girls would want to have sex and kids."  
  
"You don't seem to mind the sex part." Bakura said as he smiled.  
  
"Yami! That isn't fair!"  
  
"What? So you don't like it when I---"  
  
"Yami!" Ryou cut him off before he could get in the juicy details.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang! ((Who could it be?)) and in walked Malik and his yami. Yami Malik looked anything but pleased to be there, but Malik was nearly bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Guess what Ryou!!" Malik jumped over to the couch and hugged Ryou.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked in astonishment.  
  
"I'm going to your school!"  
  
"And you're happy about this because?" Bakura asked from the couch. He was slowly getting used to Malik being around Ryou like that. He knew that his hikari loved Malik, and he wasn't going to stand in their way.  
  
"I get to be with Ryou!" he jumped up and down like a child in a candy store. He was happier than normal. He was too happy.  
  
"Wait, then why is your yami here?" Ryou asked when he was out of the death grip.  
  
"He'sherebecausehesaidhthathewouldn'tgointothemillenniumrodandItoldhimthathe couldstaywithYamiBakura." Malik said in one huge breath. No one understood him.  
  
"What in the world did you just say?" Bakura demanded from the couch.  
  
"I said that he wouldn't go into the millennium rod so he could stay with you!"  
  
"With me?" Bakura asked with shock.  
  
"I didn't agree by the way." Yami Malik put in from the doorway.  
  
"I think it would be nice for you two to start talking again. Five thousand years is kind of a long time to be away from your best friend." Ryou told the yami's before he dragged Malik off to school.  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I hope you can figure out where I'm going with this!! If you can't. re-read it and I'm sure you'll figure it out. Well, there goes chapter nine. Fifty cents goes to whoever can guess where I'm taking the story. Will the yami's be able to put up with each other? I hope so. *sigh* I've also decided to write a song fic about Yami and Yugi, but I can't find the right song. Email me if you have an idea, and tell me what its called and who its by. If I don't have the C.D. already I'll go out to lyrics.com and get it. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. It's going to end next chapter unless you like it enough for a sequel. Ja! 


	11. Love is a strance emotion, ne?

Disclaimer: Sorry for the lateness. You'll live I'm sure. I own nutin'. Don't even try to sue me. This might get a little strange, I'm listening to Unchained Melody . . . the techno version. I like techno. Don't get mad if you don't, I have the right to listen to it if I so please. I'd like to see you try to sue over that one! BTW Yami Malik is Ishtar.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Ten ~*~  
  
  
  
"Malik, hurry up!" Ryou tried not to yell, but didn't succeed. He pulled on Malik's shirtsleeve to get him to walk, but Malik refused to move.  
  
"I don't like outside Ryou. There're too many people here." He stated.  
  
"We have to go to school Malik."  
  
"No." he said calmly. Ryou let go of him and started walking toward the school.  
  
"Fine. Stay here then." He said over his shoulder.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik asked like a child.  
  
"Yes Malik?"  
  
"I'll go, just don't leave me alone."  
  
"You'll be with me the whole time. You have all my classes."  
  
"Classes?"  
  
"It's going to be a long day. I wonder how our yami's are fairing." Little did Ryou know . . .  
  
  
  
~Across Town~  
  
  
  
"What is the matter with you!!??" Bakura all but screamed at the chocolate covered Ishtar. Soon though, he started laughing. Ishtar was anything but amused.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that thing would spit this stuff on me?" Ishtar yelled with fury. He definitely wasn't happy. Not unless you call turning red and balling your fists up to punch someone happy. Then he would be the happiest person alive.  
  
"Calm down. It was a blender, and that 'stuff' is chocolate." Bakura said as he tried to clean Ishtar up. //He hasn't changed at all.// Bakura found himself thinking, among *ahem* other things. //he has a nice butt . . .// Bakura stopped cleaning off Ishtar and turned his own shade of red. //What? What's the matter with me? He's my BEST FRIEND! I don't like him!//  
  
"What's your problem Bakura?" Ishtar asked when he noticed that he wasn't cleaning off the chocolate any longer. //That was nice.// Ishtar thought. //He was touching me . . . Hold up, what was that?// he looked at Bakura, who was now sitting on the floor staring at his feet. //He's so kawaii.// His eye twitched at this point. //Kawaii? What's wrong with me! He's not cute!//  
  
"Nothing." He replied in a monotone.  
  
"Oh, well, get up and help me clean this cho-coh-lot stuff off." Ishtar said as he turned to get another paper towel.  
  
"You'll have to take a shower." Bakura told him. //Ooh. Ishtar in a shower.// Bakura stopped everything he was doing at the mental image of Ishtar in the shower, the hot, steamy water running over his ripped body. The soft beckoning flesh, just yearning to be touched. //What?// Bakura thought. //I couldn't possibly have just thought that!// But he did, and now the picture wouldn't leave. Bakura shook his head. //I've lost it. Maybe I should get therapy.// he thought with a small smirk tugging at his mouth.  
  
"A shower?" Ishtar questioned.  
  
"Think of it as a miniature Nile." Bakura explained, then added, "But it doesn't go anywhere, and it's no where near as deep." He took hold of Ishtar's hand and pulled him up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"I suppose you're aibou has at least told you how to use a bath." Bakura said as he tried not to chuckle. Ishtar didn't know what a shower was. This would be funny.  
  
"I know what a bath is you baka." Ishtar growled out through clenched teeth. He wasn't in the mood for senseless bashing. He wanted to get the chocolate off as quickly as possible. If it happened to be in Bakura's shower, then he'd have to deal with it. No sense in getting stick and messy for no reason. //only if he gets sticky and messy with me.// Ishtar thought, but when he did he nearly fell over.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Bakura asked impatiently as he helped him off the floor.  
  
"Nothing." Ishtar answered, praying that Bakura would leave it alone.  
  
"Whatever." The former grave robber shook his head and continued his walk to the bathroom. Once there he shoved a towel and some clothes in Ishtar's arms and walked downstairs. Ishtar looked down the hallway after his former friend.  
  
"You haven't changed at all. And neither have my feelings; I'm still in love with you." He whispered before closing the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
~Domino High School~  
  
  
  
"This is our last class Malik, you can go home when the bell rings." Ryou explained to Malik as they found two seats in the back of the classroom. This would be interesting. Everyone shared this one class and they always sat together. Yugi's yami had enrolled in their school so that he could 'learn more about this world' like he wasn't from Earth. /I guess being in a puzzle for five thousand years would make it seem that way./ Ryou thought. Just then, the gang walked in.  
  
"What the?" Jou asked when he saw Malik sitting in the seat next to Ryou. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when he saw them together. He knew they were close, but this was disturbing. The only time he had seen Malik was at the park, and then he was chasing little kids with a wooden spoon. Why was he in school?  
  
"I'd also like to know why he is here." Yami asked before Yugi could tell him not to talk.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business *Pharaoh*, but I wanted to come to school." Malik answered. "So there." He crossed his arms and looked defiantly chibi. Tea stared at him for a while and just walked to her desk. He was crazy; she didn't like crazy people. Malik looked up when she walked away and he noticed the look she gave him. Luckily for him the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet, because he jumped up and tackled Tea right before she reached her seat.  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that? Did the dog tell you? Was it the dog?" he pinned her to the floor and screamed in her face. She started crying. Everyone eventually got Malik away from Tea and into his seat. The rest of the day was uneventful.  
  
Ryou was silent on their walk back to his house. He was a little mad at Malik for tackling Tea like that. She was his friend, and even though Malik didn't like most of his friends, he still shouldn't tackle them. When they got home neither of their yami's were there. Ryou went into the kitchen and found nothing. Malik didn't know where he was going so he just stayed in the living room until Ryou came back.  
  
"Maybe they're upstairs." Ryou suggested. He walked up the stairs and there was still no sign of the yami's. He walked past his room and noticed that the door was closed. His door was never closed. He tried to open the door but it was locked. He raised an eyebrow when he heard a scream. /I'm just glad Malik's downstairs./ Ryou thought when he heard more screaming and panting. /I'll just be leaving now./ he thought as he walked downstairs.  
  
"Did you find them? Huh Ryou?" Malik asked while he bounced on the couch.  
  
"No. They went somewhere." Ryou smiled at his friend. "Hey Malik, what do you think of your yami?"  
  
"Ishtar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's kind of mean to me. I don't think he likes me very much."  
  
"But how do you feel about him?"  
  
"He's all I have." Malik lowered his head in shame. Everyone might hate him, but he didn't have an easy life like they did. "I don't have friends or family, and no one loves me. Why would they?"  
  
"I don't hate you Malik. In fact I feel quite the opposite." Ryou said as he raised Malik's head with his hands.  
  
"Huh?" Malik closed one eye and tried to think about what Ryou was saying.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Yes. Malik, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ryou!" Malik put his arms around Ryou's shoulders and drew him close. He paused a few inches from Ryou's face and smiled. "I always have." Then he closed the distance between them. Malik kissed Ryou tentatively until he decided to deepen it. He ran his tongue across Ryou's lower lip asking for entrance. Ryou obliged happily and Malik explored the cavern of his loves mouth. Soon enough their yami's weren't the only ones in the throes of love and passion.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
See? I can finish things! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I bet you didn't expect that! Or maybe you did. It was kind of obvious where I was heading. Well, I'm not positive that there will be a sequel. I'm writing a few more fics that I might post and I might not. It all depends. I still need a song for Yugi and Yami's song fic! Tell me what you want! I am your slave! Hey, that's part of one of my stories! Yugi's a slave! It's in his ((her)) POV. I made him a girl cuz it was way easier on my brain. Yaoi is hard for me to write. Oops. I just gave it away. Oh well. Maybe some of you will read it! Please? R&R and tell me what song to use.  
  
  
  
GIVE ME A SONG TO USE FOR YUGI AND YAMI! I NEED A SONG! I WANT TO WRITE THIS, BUT I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD SONG! YOU WILL BE NICE NOW? I HOPE!  
  
  
  
Thankies for reading my story. Tell me if you want me to write a sequel. Don't be afraid to email me, just tell me that you saw me on FF.net. Otherwise I'll think you're a stalker and I'll ban your email from my computer. That's just a warning. And IM me if you're ever online and I'm there. Check my profile. And tell me if you like techno. I'm just wondering how many of you do, cuz I'm like the only person I know that listens to it. K, I'll stop writing now.  
  
Kenichi: yeah, that would be nice. You write more in your author notes than in your stories. I don't even think people read these.  
  
Shush you and bring me more sugar! And my Malik plushie! Oh, you can also always send my muses and I presents and I'll write you in one of my happier fics! Ja ne my faithfuls! 


End file.
